Algo mejor que el agua acariciando su piel
by aleejandraa
Summary: —Pensé que podría encontrarte aquí— comentó él quien sabía la adoración que la muchacha tenía por el mar.


Disclaimer: ¿Es necesario aclarar que todo le pertenece a J.K. y que yo -sin ganar un centavo- juego con sus personajes? Creo que no ya que J.K. debe estar nadando en dinero mientras yo escribo este nuevo one (sí, la vida es injusta).

* * *

><p>Victoire Weasley &amp; Teddy Lupin<p>

Algo mejor que el agua acariciando su piel

Victoire apagó el iPod que su abuelo Arthur le había regalado para su cumpleaños y lo dejó junto a su toalla, mirando anhelante el mar.

Shell Cottage, así se llamaba su casa, para ella, sólo su hogar. Amaba levantarse tarde en la mañana y escuchar las olas azotar contra la blanca arena; amaba acostarse tarde en la noche y sentir que la marea la arropaba y la despedía para que ella pudiera perderse en sus más pacíficos sueños.

Sin embargo, lo que más amaba de la residencia cercana al mar era la playa desierta de la que podía disfrutar todos los veranos. La soledad de la costa era perfecta para que Victoire se bañara, cada tarde, en las cristalinas aguas.

Y así lo hizo. No le importaba que el agua estuviera fría debido al cambiante clima de ese mes de agosto; no le importaba que la noche estuviera próxima a caer en las afueras de Tinworth, Cornwall; lo único que quería era dejarse mojar por el mar, sentirse realizada, plena, viva, por unos momentos, esos momentos donde la electricidad la recorría extasiada ante el suave contacto pues ella no creía que hubiera algo mejor que el agua acariciando su piel.

Su cabello rubio se impregnó de la salina esencia del mar y sus manos, atiborradas del transparente líquido, refrescaron sus hermosas facciones.

Se sentó en una roca que sobresalía en la superficie y observó los últimos rastros del atardecer que le dejaban paso a la noche estrellada. La luna ya se balanceaba a lo lejos e iluminaba toda la cosa con su brillante palidez.

— ¿Puedo sentarme?— una voz masculina interrumpió el silencio y Teddy Lupin se acercó a su mejor amiga.

Ella asintió con una cálida sonrisa y él compartió con ella la enorme roca.

—Pensé que podría encontrarte aquí— comentó él quien sabía la adoración que la muchacha tenía por el mar.

Ella lo miró a través de sus largas pestañas doradas y él le mantuvo la mirada mientras sus cabellos cambiaban de tonalidad. Adquirían un naranja sumamente parecido al cabello de la mayoría de los chicos Weasley que a Victoire le hicieron reír.

— Así podrías pasar por el hijo no reconocido del tío Ron— se burló la muchacha y Teddy la acompañó en las carcajadas.

Un cómodo silencio se estableció mientras remojaban los pies en las correntadas que se creaban en torno a las piedras.

— ¿Viniste a cenar?— inquirió la chica temblando ante la brisa que los envolvió.

— Es mi excusa para verte— respondió él y ella desvió la mirada hacia el horizonte.

En el último año que habían pasado en Hogwarts, la relación entre ellos había cambiado sutilmente. Era más normal que Victoire atrapara a Teddy mirándola fijamente o que ella necesitara abrazarlo recurrentemente.

Al principio, ambos lo habían pasado por alto pero, luego, fue imposible esquivarlo y comenzaron a evitarse, tan solo, compartiendo esas miradas cómplices durante las comidas.

Pero este no era un buen método pues se extrañaban horrores, sin embargo, el orgullo de los adolescentes les había permitido mantener las distancias y los había alejado gran parte del verano hasta ese día.

— ¿Cómo están tus hermanos?— preguntó él para reiniciar la conversación que habían perdido luego de la confesión de él que si hubiera sido dicha años atrás, hubiera pasado desapercibida entre las cantidades de agua que se lanzaban. Pero ellos habían crecido y las travesuras infantiles habían sido sustituidas con travesuras no tan infantiles.

— Bien, ¿tu abuela?— continuó ella y él se explayó en un relato acerca de Andrómeda al que le siguió, nadie sabe bien cómo, una crítica hacia el profesor Binns, el maestro de Historia de la Magia, que desembocó en una charla acerca de Peeves.

Al final de la conversación, ambos reían a carcajada limpia y temblaban por el frío.

— Creo que es hora de volver— insinuó Teddy y Victoire accedió de buena gana.

El muchacho se deslizó por la roca hasta estar de pie sobre la arena y, luego, como buen caballero, procedió a ayudar a Victoire.

Él le colocó sus manos una a cada lado de su cintura y ella se sintió morir ante su contacto. Teddy también lo notó pues tembló ligeramente antes de poder poner en marcha su labor.

El metamorfomago jaló a la bruja sin ejercer demasiada fuerza y ella descendió, quedando, enfrentada, a un palmo de distancia de la cara del muchacho.

Él sonrió y ella le respondió de igual forma pues era lo que habían venido soñando desde hacía meses, quizás, inconscientemente, años.

Teddy, tomando una última bocanada de aire, unió sus labios con los de la rubia y se perdió en un contacto tan dulce como pasional, tan esperado como necesitado, tan igual o mejor a lo soñado.

Ella le rodeó el cuello con sus finos brazos níveos y él la apretó más a su cintura, intentando rellenar los espacios vacíos entre ambos cuerpos.

Profundizaron tanto el beso como sus pulmones lo resistieron y, cuando debieron parar a tomar aire, Teddy no despegó la vista del rostro exquisito de Victoire y ella no lo hizo del de él. Una frente descansaba apoyada en la otra; las manos de ella residían en el pecho desnudo de él, las de él, en la cintura de ella; los pares de ojos cerrados recreaban el momento una y otra vez para, luego, abrirse y perderse en los del otro.

Como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, Victoire y Teddy no se movían en absoluto. No era necesario, ya habría tiempo. Se miraban, abrazados, compartiendo una de sus conversaciones silenciosas para las que no necesitaban Legeremancia ni gestos aparatosos, tan solo, mirarse profundamente.

— Vic, Teddy, la cena está lista. Ya dejen el agua, pececitos— gritó Bill desde unos metros antes a la orilla donde no podía ver las manos de Teddy en la parte baja de la cintura de Victoire ni las manos de su hija enredadas en el cabello de su simbólico sobrino.

Se rieron ante el trato afectuoso del padre de la muchacha y, con las manos entrelazadas, regresaron a la orilla.

— Va a matarme, ¿no?— preguntó medio en broma, medio en serio.

Ella se encogió de hombros y él, utilizando su toalla, la abrigó y, con un tirón, la atrajo hacia sí.

— No lo creo. Le gustas— respondió ella a escasos centímetros de los labios de él, cosa que le dificultaba el hilvanar una frase coherente.

— ¿Y te gusto a ti?— inquirió, deslizando sus dedos por la sensible piel de Victoire.

Ella volvió a caer rendida ante sus labios, contestando esa pregunta y millones más.

Y mientras volvían a la casita en la playa, tomados de las manos, entre caricias y dulces palabras, Victoire se corregía. Finalmente, había encontrado algo mejor que el agua acariciando su piel.

* * *

><p>Gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta acá abajo. Eso demuestra que no está tan mal, ¿no?. Pueden hacérmelo saber con un review y con la promoción un review por un personaje de la saga, les envió un Teddy a domicilio (sí, sin costo de envío).<p>

Nos leemos pronto, Ale.


End file.
